


越界

by QingJingChi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingJingChi/pseuds/QingJingChi
Summary: 艾斯x萨博现代AU两人孤儿院长大的结拜兄弟设定。全篇性暗示我还是打算把全部三章都放在这里面了
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, 波特卡斯•D•艾斯/萨博, 艾/萨, 艾萨
Kudos: 30





	越界

**Author's Note:**

> 艾斯x萨博  
现代AU  
两人孤儿院长大的结拜兄弟设定。  
全篇性暗示  
我还是打算把全部三章都放在这里面了

“喂，萨博。”艾斯自然的往左一歪，倒在了正在看书的萨博的肩上。  
“嗯？怎么了艾斯。”感受到肩上一沉的萨博也是停下了浏览书页的视线，转头把目光放在长着黑色头发的脑袋上。  
艾斯看见萨博转移了注意力，就勾了勾嘴角一挺背拉近了和他的距离。  
萨博不自在的往后靠了靠，皱起眉头满脸疑惑的：“我怎么了吗？”  
“没怎么。”也许是见到萨博略带防备的动作，艾斯的声音里染上了一丝不耐烦，他坐直了身子，搔了搔后脑勺，“我们……再来做那个吧。”  
艾斯的表情难得的郑重，不过萨博也清楚得很，这是艾斯变着法子在向人撒娇。如果说路飞的撒娇是拉长了尾音并且抱着你摇着你的衣角的话，那么艾斯就是在想要做亏心事的时候摆出一副正经严肃的样子让你信服。  
不过纵然知道他们的这些小法子，萨博仍是没有办法拒绝任何一个。  
在扁着嘴做了半天思想斗争之后，萨博看着艾斯的眼睛，最终选择了放弃。  
“你为什么不谈个恋——”萨博一口气还没叹完，就被艾斯勾着脖颈用嘴掐断了。  
萨博并不感到惊讶，也没说什么反抗的动作，只是闭上眼睛任了艾斯为所欲为。  
毕竟他们做这种事也不是第一次了。  
————————————————  
萨博印象里，第一次是在十三四岁的时候，艾斯不知道从谁那里拿到了一碟秘密光盘，他也知道路飞还小不能看，所以就硬是拉着萨博陪他一起。  
萨博拗不过艾斯，最后就还是陪他看了。  
萨博看下来倒是没什么特别的感觉，或许是知道那种反应都是装出来的所以觉得没有真实感，不过艾斯倒是反应剧烈。  
“萨，萨博……”艾斯摸上了自己的裤子，他转头看着萨博似乎是在征求他的同意。  
萨博也随着他的动作看到了他鼓起的裤子，愣了愣无奈的：“没关系，你弄吧，我出去。”  
萨博才刚刚起身，就被艾斯一把抓住了手腕。两个人似乎是都没想到，当两双带着惊讶的眼睛四目相对的时候，时间似乎停止了一两秒。  
“呃，不是……”艾斯似乎还是第一次这么窘迫，他立刻松开了手，挠挠后脑勺又扯扯衣领，最后不知道该放在哪于是就在空气中挥舞比划着，“我是想说……呃……要不要……”  
萨博虽然听不懂他在说什么，但是从小与艾斯两小无猜的他也大致明白了艾斯的心情。于是萨博又坐回了原位，他双手环抱在胸前，盘腿坐在艾斯旁边。  
“好，我不走。我会闭上眼睛，假装什么都不知道的。”  
艾斯看着萨博闭上眼睛，视线勾勒他的侧颜，勾过卷翘的睫毛和挺拔的鼻梁，最后刮过薄薄的两片嘴唇。  
艾斯咽了口唾沫。  
“我说，萨博。”  
“嗯？”萨博并没有睁眼，只是把脸微微朝艾斯的方向偏了偏。  
“我们……来接吻吧？”艾斯握着颤抖的双手缓缓的说出这句话。  
听到这句话萨博睁开了眼睛，他望向艾斯，不像是害怕或者惊讶，而是单纯的疑惑。  
“听他们说接吻很爽……但是我又没有女朋友，而且亲一下也不会少什么对吧？就，实验，实验。”  
看着艾斯有些慌张的解释着，那眼神仿佛在说“拜托了”。不知道为什么心里并没有抗拒的感觉，或许是基于年少无知，又有对这种事的好奇和违反规矩的刺激感，萨博答应了。  
“好啊，那就来试试吧。”  
萨博也不知道为什么自己没有拒绝，为什么没有一边说着“我为什么和你接吻啊？！”一边转身离开。  
意料之外的应允倒是让艾斯感到了惊讶，他的脸涨的通红，双手抓着裤子不知道该怎么办，犹豫了半天，最后还是前倾着身子，把颤抖的双唇贴上了萨博的。  
艾斯紧绷着嘴，连唇瓣都没有接触到。萨博看他这个样子觉得好笑，遂抬手拍拍他的肩膀让他放松，没想到这一拍倒是把艾斯拍的浑身一颤。  
“哈哈哈，你这么紧张吗？”  
艾斯睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的，萨博笑弯了的双眸，心里涌起一阵不甘。他最讨厌被萨博看笑话，无论是有意的还是无意的。  
于是艾斯在少许怒火的推动下伸出双手按着萨博的肩膀，把他摁倒在地面。萨博的后脑勺磕在地板上传来一阵疼痛，咧着嘴倒吸一口冷气，没想到在这时候就被温/热填/满。  
艾斯摁着萨博，学着光盘里的人的样子，一个劲儿地吮/吸/啃/咬着萨博的嘴唇，然后又硬是把舌尖挤进去舔/舐萨博的口腔内部。  
“喂，艾斯——”萨博这下慌了，他没想到艾斯会用这样乱七八糟的吻来吻他，嘴唇被他啃咬地肿胀发疼，舌尖又搅得嘴里直痒痒。  
虽然这个吻烂透了，但是可以看出艾斯的学习力还是很强的。  
等到艾斯几乎是抹了萨博一脸口水才慢慢离开之后，萨博终于得以喘口气。他坐起身子用手和袖子抹去嘴角不知道是谁的唾液，喘着气看着艾斯。  
艾斯也不管嘴边是不是还挂着口水，他只是呆愣愣的看着萨博红色的嘴唇，耳边传来被放大两倍不止的对方的喘息声。  
艾斯裤子里的东西似乎更兴/奋了，现在被勒的生疼。  
“萨博……你还是出去吧！”艾斯捂着自己的裤子，低下头去不敢看萨博的脸，他现在只希望那些让人心率加速的东西都消失在眼前。  
萨博看着他也没说什么，木讷地起身拉开门走了，临走之前留下一句带着喘息的话：“笔记本……放在餐桌上了，记得看。”  
等到萨博离开后，屋内才终于安静下来，但是温度却丝毫没有下降。  
是啊，该死，原本约定好一起学习的，怎么会……  
艾斯拉开裤/链，内/裤里面已经肿胀的不像话，他一边低声碎碎念着什么，一边握上了棍棒。  
他努力的回想着光盘当中的场景，女人的娇/息和喘/叫，雪白的双峰和臀/部……  
但是没有用。  
该死……怎么回事，快点，快点……  
“艾斯。”  
混沌当中，艾斯在闭上眼之后的黑暗里听见了萨博的声音。揭开黑色的帷幕，那之后是赤/裸着身体的萨博。  
——或许是因为经常一起洗澡，艾斯想象中的萨博的身子与现实无异，艾斯第一次发现自己的想象能达到这么细致的程度。  
但是艾斯现在无暇顾及这些，他看见萨博光/溜/溜的朝他走过来，然后坐在了他身上。艾斯看见萨博的眼睛里有着闪亮的星星，而现在那些星辰中混进了他的脸。  
“艾斯。”萨博附在他耳边，用湿糯的嗓音喊着他的名字，他仿佛感觉到萨博的手正在抚摸他的背脊，双腿正盘上他的腰肌。  
被萨博碰到的地方就像是被蚂蚁爬过，连绵不断的瘙痒感侵蚀着艾斯的神经。  
随着艾斯手上动作的加快，身上的萨博也表现出不一样的姿态，他的身体上下耸/动着，双臂圈住艾斯的脖颈，温热的呼吸打在艾斯的颈间和耳廓，被撞乱的喘/息也一刻不停的传入艾斯的耳朵里。  
然后——一切都归于沉寂。  
艾斯喘着粗气看着手上粘稠的液体，比起那微不足道的羞耻，第一次的对象竟然是他的兄弟来的更加震惊。  
他从没想过自己对萨博居然是这样的感情，但是每当想起刚刚那个尽显媚/态的萨博的时候，艾斯又控制不住的要起反应。  
太奇怪了，这真是太奇怪了——


End file.
